1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making water-proof laminates from wood.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,319 is a conventional method for making composite products from lignocellulosic materials. In this conventional method, lignocellulosic material is provided that includes at least 10% of hemi-cellulose. The lignocellulosic material is heated at a certain temperature for a certain period to decompose and hydrolyze the hemi-cellulose into un-polymerized water-soluble resin material. The resin material is heated and pressed against a surface at a certain temperature for a certain period to polymerize, crosslink and thermoset the resin material so that the resin material is attached to the surface. This method, however, requires complicated and expensive equipment. The resultant product of this method is inevitably expensive.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.